No need to hide
by yankeegal13
Summary: Luigi wants to hang out with Princess Daisy but the problem is he had a cold and was trying to hide it, what will happen.


It was a nice day in the mushroom kingdom, everyone was going well for everyone except for two of the residents.

Luigi had been sneezing a lot the last two days, he thought it was the change in season affecting his sinuses so he asked Mario if he wanted to call up peach to play some tennis later with Peach and Daisy. Mario said, "I don't know Luigi, Daisy has a new machine and he was afraid to bring Luigi if he was sneezing." Luigi decided to call up Daisy about this new machine but he had to hand the phone to Mario when he felt more sneezing coming on and Daisy asked Mario what the noise in the background was, Mario said the change in weather affects Luigi sometimes and Daisy said if he wanted to hang out later it was fine with her, so Mario and Luigi packed up their backpacks to head off to Daisy's castle.

On the way to the castle, Luigi started sneezing again so he told Mario, "Give me a second I gotta blow my nose." So Luigi took a minute to blow his nose. Mario then explained that Daisy is expecting us soon so let's take a shortcut, Daisys castle is across the forest and there is a shortcut coming up. After a few minutes, Mario and Luigi made it to Daisys castle.

When Mario and Luigi made it to Daisys castle, Daisy greeted them at the door so Daisy asked if the guys wanted to wait for Peach so they can play tennis. Just asDaisy left the suggestion, Luigi said excuse me to Mario and Daisy so he could blow his nose. Mario then said that Luigi gets weather related issues s Daisy wanted to make sure Luigi was okay first.

A few minutes later, Luigi was back to the living room where Mario and Daisy were and Daisy said, if it's easier I can play tennis with Luigi until Peach comes. Luigi and Daisy played a few rounds and suddenly Luigi felt another urge to sneeze and he let out the biggest sneeze storm ever and the tennis ball machine backfired and Luigi fell unconscious so Daisy carried Luigi back inside to see what happened and when she checked himself noticed there was more to the story that Mario didn't know about.

A few minutes later Peach arrived and she said she was alerted by the machine going off and Daisy told Peach that Mario and Luigi arrived earlier and Luigi set off the machine when he sneezed so we wanna make sure he doesn't have a cold. Peach and Daisy walked into the living room to check on Luigi and when Daisy touched Luigis forehead he noticed that Daisy was right to be concerned and Luigi did catch a cold. Daisy asked Mario if he could get the thermometer out of the medicine cabinet in the kitchen. Mario went straight to the kitchen and got the thermometer and before Mario got back Luigi tried to wake up he woke up just as Mario entered the room with the thermometer and Luigi asked what happened, Daisy said to Luigi that you passed out on the tennis court and we were checking what happened and we brought you inside. Mario then asked Luigi to open wide so we can check your temperature and Luigi fell flat on the sofa and let Mario take his temperature. After a minute, the thermometer finished taking the reading and Daisy said to Luigi, you're not going anywhere for a while, I'll get you some medicine. Luigi sneezed again and when he was done sneezing he asked how bad was it, Mario said it was 103.2 fever so they would be staying here a few days till you start to feel better. Luigi said to Mario, "I'm sorry I dragged you into this situation". Mario Said to Luigi, "I'm sorry for earlier as well, I was just looking out for you, that's what brothers do." Luigi started laughing and suddenly another sneeze came out. Suddenly, Daisy came back with some cold medicine and a cup of water for Luigi so Luigi took the medicine tablet and water and after a few minutes he went back to sleep on the couch.

Several days later, Luigi was starting to feel better, Daisy asked how Luigi was feeling and he said he had improved, Daisy still wanted Luigi to walk home with an ice pack for a few days so Luigi walked home carrying an ice pack to control the fever he had. Mario then asked Luigi, why are you carrying an ice pack. Luigi then said to Mario that he still had a slight fever so Mario and Luigi walked all the way home.


End file.
